


BE Story Club: Sexy Formula

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, F/M, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the BE Story Club comic Sexy Formula in an attempt to get their crushes to notice them Wendy and Shelia take a strange formula and get SEXY, but there are some consequences.Contains- Lemon, Adaptation.





	BE Story Club: Sexy Formula

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another BE Story Club adaptation.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Two girls were walking through the hall, lamenting their loneliness, one had long blue hair, a petite body and average looks, she was Wendy Marvel. With her was her best friend, Shelia Blendy with her short pink hair and plump chubby body that wasn’t much to look at.

“I don’t get it!” Wendy groaned “We’re in a crowded mall and there’s not a single dude trying to fuck us!”

“That’s not really something you should be yelling.” Shelia adjusted her sweater.

“You’ve got a crush on Lyon; don’t you wish he’d just come and plow you?” Wendy asked.

“Well yeah but…” Shelia blushed “With a body like mine I won’t be winning anyone over.”

“Exactly, Romeo wouldn’t want to fuck a short wimp like me.” Wendy added hugging her best friend.

“It’s not like there’s anything we can do about it.” Shelia sighed.

“What’s that?” Wendy pointed at a shop.

“I don’t remember this store.” Shelia said approaching the strange shop named Spell-R-us.

“Looks cool maybe there’s a fortune teller.” Wendy dragged her friend into the shop.

The shop was a bit musky, darkly lit and poorly cleaned, it looked old and so did most of the items there.

  
“Welcome, Wendy…Shelia…” An old cloaked shopkeeper said in a raspy voice that the girls couldn’t tell the person’s gender from.

“How’d they know our names?” Shelia asked shivering a bit.

“It’s probably a fortune teller.” Wendy laughed.

“Witch actually.” The old woman laughed a bit “I heard you’re having problems with love, I have the solution, the Sexy Formula.”

“Ohh.” Both girls awed at the small glowing pink vial.

“Take a sip and your body will change in just a few short hours.” She explained “The more you drink the more you change and catch the eye of suitors.”

“Wait what’s the catch?” Shelia asked as Wendy took a box with two vials.

“If anyone calls you **Sexy** you’ll truly have a drastic change.” The woman said as the girls left.

“I don’t know about this Wendy.” Shelia said.

“Try it tonight.” Wendy said “We’ll know if it works by morning.”

* * *

 

**Later- Shelia’s house.**

“Hmm…” Shelia sat nervously on her bed wearing nothing but an ill-fitting tank top that exposed a bit of her potbelly and sleeping shorts “Will this junk even work…Haa…”

“Will it really make him like me?” she sighed again “I should just try it, it’s probably just juice.”

Shelia tilted the tiny potion bottle up and took a small gulp before rolling under the covers.

 _“We’ll see what happens in the morning”_ She thought fading off to sleep.

At first there was nothing but late at night while Shelia was in a deep sleep she started to stir a bit, rolling around as her body began to change.

“Hmm…Hgnh…” she moaned twisting and turning in her sleep.

Her body was changing, her soft belly melting away into a smooth tummy, her chest blossoming forward and pulling her tank top taught as her shorts tightly hugged her hips and squeezed up and became more like ill-fitting underwear than shorts.

Laying in the bed now was not a pudgy ugly duckling, but a beautiful swan of a woman.

“HMM.” Shelia moaned as she awoke the next morning feeling amazing “What’s with this draft…?”

She sat up and felt a heavy jiggling on her chest

“Huh…it worked!” she gasped.

Shelia looked over her body in the mirror checking out her large breasts, shapely hips and flawless skin.

“I have to tell Wendy!” she grabbed her phone and dialed “Wendy! That Formula, it’s amazing!”

Shelia ran and borrowed some of her older cousins clothes before heading to school in confident fashion with her new look, her breasts squeezed by a lowcut top and her long legs hugged by tight jeans.

All eyes were on her as she walked, or ran, down the hall, her breasts bouncing about.

“Wendy!” she called out to her friend.

“Wow.” The girl awed when she saw her best friend.

“You have to try that stuff.” Shelia said “I’m going to meet Lyon right away.”

“I took it as soon as you called, but I have art class so let’s meet up after.” Wendy smiled.

“Okay, wish me luck.” Shelia ran off.

“Good luck.” Wendy giggled watching her friend.

 _“Damn she does look good.”_ She thought watching Shelia.

Wendy headed off to art class and sat at her station with nothing but a easel in front of her.

“Guess the professor is late again.” She sighed “Hmm?”

Wendy felt a warmth and a tightness in her chest as she looked down she saw her shirt pushing out a bit

“Oh!” she moaned as her shirt started to rip “This feels…amazing! Oh my!”

Wendy stood up as her clothes ripped and her body grew more and more curvier, her jeans splitting for her now large backside.

“What as ass!” she gasped standing there in the tatters of her clothes.

“Miss Marvel.” The professor walked in “If you wish to be so uncouth you can be our nude model for the day.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Wendy smirked ditching the light remains of cloth.

Wendy walked onto the center pedestal the light shining on her alabaster skin.

 _“Do they even notice?”_ She smirked to herself as she posed, proud to show off her body.

“Now class make sure to capture all the detail of Wendy’s fantastic body.” The professor said.

“Fantastic more like-.” A boy started.

“Amazing I know!” Wendy hummed.

 _“MMM I can’t wait to get fucked.”_ She thought.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

In the theater Shelia had found her crush, Lyon, practicing lines for the school play

 _“He’s so cute!”_ She watched in silence.

“Hey Lyon, practicing lines?” Shelia finally walked off.

“Huh, how long were you there?” he asked “Wait when did you get so sex-.”

“It’s a new look.” Shelia cut him off “If you’re nervous about the lead I can help.”

“Aren’t you in stage design?” he asked.

“No, I mean I can help your nerves.” She put her arms around his neck, pressing her large bust against his chest before kissing him.

She swirled her tongue with his for a bit before looking at him with sexy eyes “Let’s go to the green room.”

As soon as the two got back there they fell onto the floor, Shelia throwing off her shirt. Lyon wasted no time sucking on her tits, making her moan.

“Hmm, yes.” Shelia used her feet to strip him “Take that cock out fuck my tits!”

Once she had him squeezed between her she started shaking her breasts, lighting sucking his cock at the same time as her flesh pillows put him to pleasure.

“These are the best breasts I’ve ever felt.” Lyon moaned thrusting against her breasts a bit before he pulled  out and rubbed against her pussy.

“OHHH!” she moaned as he pushed into her and started thrusting.

 _“This feels amazing, before I was just some techie loser but not I’m getting my brains fucked out!”_ she thought while moaning in ecstasy.

“UGH!” Lyon groaned “You so tight, ugh I’m gonna cum in you, you sexy bitch!”

 _“Fuck my body feels amazing I’m gonna go crazy!”_ Shelia moaned “Huh-wait!”

Shelia gasped a bit as Lyon pulled out and came on her tits.

“What did you call me?!” she asked.

“Sexy why?” he asked “What’s with your lips?”

“My lips?” Shelia reached up and noticed her lips were extra plump, like she had injections “Oh no…”

She tried to stand up but felt her balance shift as her curves surged.

 _“It’s happening so quickly.”_ She panicked.

“So heavy!” she moaned as her tits got bigger than watermelons.

“What the fuck?!” Lyon left in a terror.

“Wait don’t go~!” Shelia moaned.

“Stay away you weirdo.” He pushed her back but Shelia fell on top of him.

 _“Hmm…his dick is right between my huge tits.”_ She hummed in her mind while licking her lips and noticing her tits were leaking a bit of milk _“My body is so sensitive”_

Lyon broke free from under Shelia and ran off.

“I need to warn Wendy.” She said “But my body, my tits and ass are so big,”

“My this is quite the situation.” The theater teacher walked in and saw Shelia’s naked body “I might have to report this to the principal unless convinced otherwise.”

“I can…do that.” Shelia hummed as her started to undo his pants.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere**

Wendy had finally been dismissed from art class and was given a small ill-fitting robe to cover her body with.

 _“Ugh this robe is too small, hope that extra sip I took doesn’t take effect too soon.”_ She walked out of class.

Wendy swayed down the halls hearing the compliments of the other students.

“Sorry everyone.” She hummed walking up behind a cute boy “I only have eyes for one person…isn’t that right Romeo?”

Romeo was Wendy’s crush, a handsome toned basketball point guard, he was buffer, taller and far more handsome compared to her old look, but now she was in his league.

“Wendy” he gasped turning to see her “You look amazing.”

“Give it a few minutes and I’ll look even better.” She smirked.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she hummed “Do you have practice?”

“No not right now.” He said.

Wendy suddenly changed again, she got taller, curvier and even more model like.

“Locker rooms, fifteen minutes.” She told him now able to stare eye to eye with the tall boy “I hope I can contain myself till then.”

“Whoa…” Romeo gasped as Wendy walked off, displaying her rear due to her body growing and making her robe too small “What an ass…”

Romeo looked around and then picked up his phone “Yeah come to the locker room in fifteen minutes, I think this chick might bang all of us.”

 _“I don’t know how she got so hot, but I wanna fuck her.”_ He thought.

* * *

 

**Later**

By the time Romeo got to the locker room Wendy was already laying on her side on one of the benches, her breasts having swollen even more.

“Did you get bigger?” he asked.

“This is what happens when you keep a girl waiting.” She smirked back before leaning forward and undoing his belt.

“How are you doing that?” he asked.

“A girl has her secrets.” She pulled out his cock “Now that’s what I wanted to see. HMM!”

Wendy craned her neck forward and started sucking his cock, bobbing her head while licking and sucking on him. Once Wendy had him good and hard from her mouth before laying back and letting him smash her tits around his cock.

“Holy shit these feel incredible.” He moaned as she licked his tip.

“Fuck this feels good.” Wendy moaned “But as much as I love your big cock, I want it inside me.”

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Romeo asked as Wendy spread her legs and slapped his cock against her clit.

 _“Holy fuck he’s not even inside and I felt that all over!”_ She screamed internally.

“Give it too me baby.” She moaned as her tits leaned back near her face and she hooked her arms around her ankles to keep her legs spread “OH FUCK!”

Wendy screamed in pleasure as her crush started plowing her, thrusting deep into her pussy, her soft body jiggling a bit with each collision. The spread eagle didn’t last long as Wendy straddled his waist and started riding him, her big ass slamming into his waist.

 _“I’ve never felt so good before!”_ Wendy thought as Romeo motorboated her while fucking her _“My tits, my pussy, it’s like I’m being shocked all over, I can’t keep it in!”_

“HAAAA!” she screamed cumming for the first time but that wasn’t enough to satisfy her, she kept riding Romeo, not aware that her love making was being watched by some others.

“Did they see us?”

“Shut up man.”

“Damn she’s sexy.”

“More…more…MORE!” Wendy moaned as he lips plumped up “I want more cock!”

 _“What am I saying?”_ She thought to herself.

“Whoa!” Romeo gasped as her tits surged out even bigger, smothering him a  bit “You’re huge!”

“Cock…cock…” Wendy moaned riding him.

“If you say so.” He told her.

“HA!” Wendy smiled looking back and seeing the other boys enter “More cocks—MHPH!”

She was quickly shut up when another cock was stuffed in her mouth. Suddenly Wendy was in a full-on gangbang, still riding Romeo as another fucked her up the ass and she stroke and sucked two more.

_“Holy shit my body feels amazing!”_

She kept sucking cock, her lips plumping up even more, her tits and ass getting bigger and softer.

“If she get’s any bigger I’m gonna nut.” One of the boys moaned.

It  only took a few more seconds but soon Wendy had all the boys cumming on and in her, cum sticking to her sexy body.

“Hmm…” she moaned sitting back, her ludicrously curvy body in display “Need more…need more…”

“Huh?” the boys looked at her.

“I…need…more…” Wendy moaned at them “COCK!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
